A Moment Like This
by Liz Hollow
Summary: It's been three years since the war ended. Ron is barely speaking to Hermione, and it's ruining her life. And to make it worse, she still loves him. But he doesn't love her back...


**A Moment Like This**  
By Breakaway615

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be.  
Would you believe me?  
Would you agree_

Hermione Granger looked down at her old photo, wiping a tear from her eye. What happened to all those happy times when they all talked so happily together? The time when she and Ronald Weasley held hands, and helped Harry Potter with all his problems? This photo was proof that all those times were real.

She threw she photo onto the table in front of her and put her head in her hands. Nothing was right between herself and Ron since Harry died. She knew this would happen. She just hoped it wouldn't. Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione almost six months after Harry's death, and once he did begin talking to her again, he scarcely said two words in a sentence. It was always a "yes," or "no" answer.

Of course, she believes in him. She knows that things will change eventually. Ron doesn't believe that, nor does any of his family. Why should they agree? I mean, Hermione was the one who said Harry would be all right, and that she would follow through with him till the end.

_I did follow through with him till the end. I promised everyone that. I promised Ginny that. I promised Ron that. They just don't know I kept it_Hermione said to herself.

She stood up, brushed her thick brown hair behind her ears, and stood up. She was going to go visit the Weasley's. She hadn't in over two months. They'd be surprised, yes, but not shocked.

With a loud _POP_ Hermione disappeared from her house and appeared at the front step of the Burrow. She knocked on the door, and waited. A tall young man with fiery red hair looked through a crack in the door, and then swung it all the way open. He was gangly looking, and a head taller than Hermione. His hair was as bright as all the other Weasley's.

_It's almost that feeling  
That we've met before.  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now..._

"H-Hermione?" Ronald Weasley asked, running a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled weakly—her heart flipping as she saw him--and grabbed her hair. "Hello Ron. Well, I haven't seen you in awhile, so I decided to see how you were. I know the last time you saw me we were fighting about Harry. I want to apologize for what I said. And I'm not here to argue, but you know I did keep my promise to you. But we couldn't have protected Harry forever."

Ron nodded grimly, and walked out of the doorway. "Come in," he said, almost as an order, but politely. "Everyone here talks about you. They're always asking me about you, wondering how you are coping."

Hermione walked inside, and stood facing Ron. "Do you answer, or do you just say one word? That's all you've done to me for three years. Well, two and a half years if you don't count the time where you wouldn't talk to me at all," she said hotly.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for awhile," Ron said seriously, looking into Hermione's brown eyes. "I think you're crazy."

Her heart shattered. She looked back into his eyes and saw the seriousness of it all. He wouldn't even give her a chance. How did she love him at one point of her life? How did she love him now?

She remembered their first kiss. It was at this place, the Burrow. It was almost midnight, and Hermione sat outside, looking at the stars. They were heading into their Seventh year at Hogwarts…still not yet deciding if they were going to return. She was worried about Harry…I mean, what kind of friend wouldn't be?

Ron had come out to see why she was still up. Sure, nothing was romantic about being freaked out by a red haired boy, but he held her hand while she cried out all her problems to him. That's when he kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss. Hermione had never been more surprised and happy.

"Why don't you believe me?" Hermione asked coldly. "Why? What keeps you from believing me? What keeps US from being who we were three years ago?"

_Everything changes  
But beauty remains.  
Something so tender  
I can't explain._

Ron looked rather taken aback, and took three deep breaths. "Hermione…I was just being a coward. I didn't want to believe that Harry was dead, and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. The war was killing us Hermione."

Hermione wanted to explode. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Things change Ron! The war's been over for three years, you had a chance. But now you lost your chance," she yelled. Ron ran and blocked the door, holding up a hand.

"If only you'd let me explain," he pleaded. "I—"

"You've had your chance Ron! You've had the chance for three years. You didn't take it, so I've taken it away. I can't stand it anymore. Now get out of my way."

Ron looked glumly at his feet, but got out of the doorway. "I really did think we had a chance too, Hermione. I loved you. And I still do, but…"

Hermione took one last look at Ron before exiting the house and apparating. When she got back to her house, she fell down on the couch, and her eyes filled with tears. She picked up her photo and examined it. She was very pretty back then…and she still was, just not on the inside. Not anymore. She was a broken down mess. A wilted rose, lying there, recalling her wistful past.

She couldn't explain it. Why was it that you could be beautiful on the outside, and miserable on the inside? She closed her eyes, slowly but surely falling into a deep sleep.

_Well I maybe dreaming  
But 'till I awake,  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share._

_She was at a peaceful spot by the lake, holding that same red-haired man's hand again. The wind was ruffling her hair, and she was staring into his brown eyes. They moved their faces closer to each other, until their lips locked._

Hermione woke up, breathing heavily, and quickly. She wanted to continue that dream, to relive it even. That's when it suddenly hit her. She stood up, looked at the clock—which read 3:34 a.m.—and apparated out of her house.

Arriving a full piece at the Weasley house, she jiggled the doorknob, to see if it was locked—and of course it was. She hastily pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Alohomora_!"

Hermione opened the door, went in, and shut it as quietly as possible. She ran up the stairs, all the way up to where she remembered Ron's room to be, and burst through the door. She sat on the end of his bed, and shook him gently. Ron groaned and slapped his hand at Hermione. She shook him once more, and he blinked tiredly.

Ron jumped slightly, and stared at Hermione. "Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were mad at me."

Hermione looked down at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs. "Well, I was…but I realized something. I still love you, and I will never stop. If I'm not with you, I'm a broken down wreck," she explained.

_For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

Ron smiled—for the first time in three years—and put a hand on Hermione's. "So are you back to normal?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione smiled back at him, and nodded. They moved closer till their lips met, but this time it was for real. She was with Ron, talking to him, and kissing him. Holding hands, and smiling.

_People have waited their whole lives to have this happen to them. Some never get the chance. Life is all about chance isn't it_ Hermione asked herself.

They broke apart and stared into each other eyes for a moment, before Ron fell back onto his pillow. "I love you," he said calmly.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

Hermione laid down next to him, and stared up at the ceiling. "Life is all about chances. But no one has ever had achance likethis."

_Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this._


End file.
